Something I Tell Myself I Need
by ARandomYouth
Summary: After the revival of the original family and the realization that Klaus hasn't been "taken care of" as Damon and Stefan previously thought, the men scramble, looking for a way to put them down. What better way than to use a witch? M for future chapters
1. Discoveries of a Dangerous Nature

"You're being an ass, Damon. No, not only an ass. You're being stupid." Bonnie nervously flipped through her grimoire with an air of restlessness. She knew this wasn't a very good idea and yet here she was desperately searching for a spell to help. "You don't need to help if you don't want to, witch. You took it upon yourself to follow me.", replied Damon. With her hand falling carefully against the aged pages, Bonnie's gaze shifted from the book on her lap to the man in front of her.

"Really? So the words 'Help me, I help you.' never came from you?" Bonnie tilted her head and a lock of hair drifted across her cheek before she pushed it away and rolled her eyes at the man across from her. Damon Salvatore was a difficult man and she very surprised at the pleading tone he'd taken on when he showed up at her door. That voice was completely gone because now he was standing across from her with that same frown that seemed to be a Salvatore trademark.

He suddenly turned to her and moved across the room impatiently before responding. "That's not the point. Point is, you had a choice. You chose to come. So stop critizing and start helping." Bonnie scoffed before continuing to flip through the book. "You're a walking contradiction and sooner or later, you're going to confuse yourself."

Neither of them were prepared for the shadow of a certain Original to cross the doorway of the dwelling. Certainly didn't expect for him to enter it. While Bonnie didn't notice the movement, Damon certainly did. He immediately signaled for her to remain quiet and once she realized what he was doing, Bonnie closed the ancient book and remained still. "I know you're in here. And you brought a friend along. This isn't where we were supposed to meet, Damon." Staring at the aforementioned vampire, Bonnie furrowed her brow in confusion. She didn't recognize the voice. It certainly wasn't the lilting accent of Klaus or the clipped precision of Elijah.

"Well, I made a little pit stop.. How exactly did you find me?" Typical Damon. Teasing, reckless, and cocky. He was going to get her killed. The footsteps Damon had obviously heard before her became clear to her ears and she carefully stood from the floor. If she was going to be targeted, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Well, she's delightful…" Once he rounded the corner, Bonnie stared at him. He was young with a touch of wildness. He had that look and it wasn't quite frightening. Not yet. She was aching to ask who he was but she saw Damon's hand twitching as if he just wanted to fight and she knew that she'd need to be silent. When Damon moved over almost as if to block her from the new arrival, Bonnie knew she'd made the right choice. "You didn't answer my question, Kol. How'd you find us?"

So his name was Kol and he was obviously a vampire. Damon neglected to mention that small little item. "Well, Klaus told me that I was here for a certain amount of time. I thought I'd drop by and see my former residence." Kol had never taken his eyes Bonnie and she'd be lying if she said it didn't send a chill down her spine. "You're being rude Damon. Your friend. Does she have a name?"

Bonnie could see Damon frowning yet again from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be trying to tell her not to say anything and she didn't have a problem with that. The fewer vampires who knew who she was and exactly what she could do, the safer she'd be. Bonnie clung to her safety. The security it provided. "She was just leaving. Bonnie? Go." Torn between leaving Damon behind and wanting to find that security of being safe, Bonnie edged over to the door and hesitated slightly.

Damon nodded his head towards the door and Bonnie didn't need a much clearer signal of him being gave her a mocking smile and raised his hand in a wave before muttering her name in something that resembled a caress. Almost as if he was preparing to get used to saying it. "Bonnie. Hm. I'll see you soon."


	2. Safe and Sound?

Her hands were shaking. Literally shaking. Not trembling. What the fuck was that all about? Bonnie fumbled with her key for about five minutes before finally falling into the house with a startled yelp. She was shaken up and nothing would be able to make things suddenly okay. She'd come across an Original and he seemed to take an interest in her. What more could happen? Scrambling up to shut the door securely, Bonnie gave a short scream when a foot wedged its way into the door and it was followed by a hand. She was tempted to give the door a sharp push but she recognized the ring that adorned the deceptively normal hand.

Bonnie still considered slamming it shut but his voice rang out on her front porch. "Got a little something out here you'd want, witch." Letting go of the door, Bonnie reached out to pull her visitor in by the trademark leather jacket he always seemed to tool around in. "Hey-Damn it!" Damon's exclamation of impatience sounded out through the entryway and so did the loud bang of Bonnie shutting the door behind him. Turning to Damon with narrowed eyes, Bonnie was prepared to launch her assault on Damon. What the fuck was he doing? Putting her at risk? Her life? Her magic? Oh no…Her magic. "M-my grimoire." Damon simply smirked and handed it over to her without another word.

It was just like him to wear that smug ass grin and pretend as if everything were fine. Damon had turned his back to her and was wandering down the hall before Bonnie realized what he was doing. Locking the door quickly, she followed close behind and finally unleashed her anger. "You could have gotten me killed. Us killed. Is that not registering with you?" When Damon continued to roam the halls of her home and enter the kitchen without a response, Bonnie scoffed and focused on causing Damon pain. She wasn't exactly at full strength but she felt a surge of satisfaction when Damon winced and reached out for the counter. "Goddamn it..WHAT?", he roared at her angrily.

Bonnie simply stepped into the area and dropped her grimoire in one of the high bar chairs that was placed in front of the island counter. "You're reckless, idiotic, and annoying beyond all reason. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't spell you right outside on your ass? How do you know…" Bonnie couldn't say his name. That shiver seemed to accompany her everywhere so she settled for a pronoun. "How do you know he didn't follow you?" Damon's scowl remained across his features as his blue eyes lit into her green ones. "He has much better things to do than follow me around. You know, places to see, innocent people to kill."

His blaise attitude made Bonnie narrow her eyes at him before continuing to speak. "You screwed up. You and Stefan. Undaggering Elijah didn't quite work out the way you thought it would." Damon completely frowned at her now before tapping his ring against the counter in an annoyingly consistent way. "No. No, it didn't." He admitted that through gritted teeth and Bonnie couldn't summon the energy for "I told you" and the like. They needed to fix this now. "He undaggered the rest of them. And that's not all." When Damon reached into his back pocket, Bonnie curiously tilted her head and wandered around the island before taking the crumpled piece of paper.

It was once something nice and fancy obviously but it'd been a bit of a journey with Damon. Perusing the writing on it, Bonnie's expression went from curious to outraged to lost. The Originals were hosting a ball. As if they were a normal family just coming to town. She hadn't gotten an invite and Bonnie put it down as typical behavior. Her ancestors were an embedded in the damn town history and they couldn't even remember to invite her to a few parties. Shaking her head quickly, Bonnie tossed the invite back at Damon and frowned. "So, what? You think it's a trap. Throw a big party and wait for the willing meals to stroll in?" Damon simply shook his head and Bonnie knew he didn't know himself. "What do you want me to do?"

Damon suddenly smiled at her and stepped back. When he bowed at the waist and raised to take her hand in his, Bonnie almost pulled away before he pressed a light kiss against her skin. "Ms. Bonnie Bennett, would you be so kind as to accompany me to the Mikaelson family ball?" He gazed up at her as if he were awaiting her answer. Bonnie was completely unimpressed. She arched a brow and laughed shortly. "You're not asking me out of the kindness of your heart so spit it out. I want to know what I'm walking into so things like today don't happen again." The vampire dropped all pretenses and sat up before shrugging. "Alright, fine. I need you to work some of your witchy mojo and figure out what the Originals are up to."

Bonnie scoffed at Damon again before moving past him to head back towards the front door. "It doesn't take magic to see through an Original. Caroline has Klaus wrapped around her finger. I can just ask her if he's dropped any clues." Before she could make it to her phone, Damon's hand closed around her wrist and she didn't even need to ask how he'd gotten to her so quickly. "Ahhhhh, I wouldn't expect Caroline to have many answers. Klaus may be sniffing around her but I doubt he's dumb enough to drop anything important in her lap."

He had a point but Bonnie knew something he didn't…well, something he should have known. "Men do foolish things when they're in love, Damon." The way his eyes glinted, she knew he'd caught her drift and when his hand loosened around her wrist, Bonnie lifted the phone and dialed Caroline's number. Hopefully she could help. Damon made his way to the door but before he got there, he leaned against the frame of the door and grinned at Bonnie. "I'm still gonna need a date." With that, he turned on his heel and apparently left the way he came. He could hold his damn breath for a date. Bonnie wouldn't be providing it for him.


End file.
